Is the Last Year the Best?
by Fairyfriender
Summary: Arabella went through Hogwarts. now she's a 7th year Slytherin who has hidden who she really was for so long. can this head girl change her hiding habits and blossom in time for her last days in the Castle? Will Albus, James, Penelope, and Scorpius help?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: so far the only characters that i own is Arabella and Penelope Snape, the rest are creations of JK Rowling**

* * *

I sighed. Why was I so bored? I've been sitting on the steps leading to my house for almost an hour now. Penelope and Scorpius should have been back 20 minutes ago. I was having the feeling mother was going to make me go get them.

"Arabella dear?" I heard the tell tale tone of mother's voice. Smiling, I stood up and went into the home.

"I'm going to the Malfoy's now mother." I said walking into the kitchen. The pot and pans where cleaning themselves in the sink and the broom was sweeping up some dust. Mother was sitting at the table sewing. The old woman looked up as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Mind stopping in diagon ally on the way back? Take your sister, get your school books." The woman dug around in her pockets and handed over about 13 galleons. I nodded and walked over to the fireplace. The best way to get to the Malfoy home was through the Floo network. I shoved the money into my traveling robes. Grabbing some powder, I stepped into the fireplace.

"Malfoy manor!" I shouted and threw the dust on the ground. I began to spin but forced my eyes open. I held my breath as I landed with a thud on the floor of the Malfoy's living room. Coughing, I stood up and dusted my skirt off. As I looked up I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Hello Arabella." Mr. Malfoy said with an amused expression. He was sitting with his wife on their love seat. I went pale all over. I forgot about the fact that I was entering someone's home.

"Oh, uh…hi…I was l-looking for Penelope" I stuttered. Mrs. Malfoy laughed and put a hand on her husband's arm.

"Draco, don't scare the poor girl." She said. "She's outside practicing Quiddich with Scorpius, Albus and James." She said addressing me. I nodded and walked out of the living room. I've been here plenty of times to know where I was going. Mentally, I groaned, I hated James Potter. He was such a flirt. I smiled to myself as I got an idea. I could see them through the back window. James's was playing keeper on one team, Penelope on the other.

I let my hair change from blue, my preferred hair color, to black. My arms grew fatter and I shrunk a bit, my face changed shape and my eyes changed from purple to brown. I gained about 100 pounds as well. I was glad that I was wearing my special Metamorphmagus clothes, or they would have ripped right off. I clunked through the back door and waved at James.

"Jamesy Wamsey!" I called, masking my voice. His eyes widened and he gave a little shriek. I looked over at Penelope and she was trying hard not to laugh.

"What are you doing here Sarah?" he almost yelled. He landed and I walked over to him. I pouted as I opened my arms to give him a hug. He shook his head and backed up a bit.

"Don't pretend you don't love me" I imitated the Ravenclaw that stalks him. I heard laughter behind me and glanced back. Penelope was on the grass rolling around, laughing her head off. Scorpius was laughing as well, Albus was smiling. I looked back at James and he was confused. I rolled my eyes and began to shift back. I blinked as my eyes changed back to a bright purple. I pulled my blue hair up into a bun.

"Nice trick Snape." James said, recovering. "I knew it was you." He lied.

"Oh yeah right James." Albus said, coming up by my side. "She scared the pumpkin juice out of you." I snorted as James said something that sounded like whatever. When he walked away toward the house I turned around and stalked toward Penelope.

"You!" I said with anger. I pulled her off Scorpius, whom she was snogging. She made a choking noise as I pulled her back by the collar.

"Whoa! What the hell?" she exclaimed as I let go of her. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her.

"I'll use Severus curse on you unless you tell me why your still here." I threatened. She rolled her eyes.

"Right, you going to use our dead cousin's curse. What would mother say if I bled to death?" She shot back, rubbing her neck.

"Oh stop being so uptight Snape." James whispered into my ear. "Let the girl have a bit of fun, huh?" he finished. I jumped back a step and glared at him. He laughed. "payback." He said. I made a noise of disgust and turned toward Scorpius.

"We need to leave Score, we're heading toward diagon ally. Want to come?" I asked. I figured I'd ask, he is my sister's boyfriend after all, even if he's a Gryffindor. He shook his head.

"No thanks Ara, I've got all my stuff. Plus Albus's family is staying for dinner." He said with a grin. I shrugged.

"Come on Penelope." I put my wand away and held out my arm. She groaned as she came near.

"I hate disaperating!" she complained, grabbing my arm. I waves to Albus and sneered at James before I thought of diagon ally. Strange though, the last thing I saw before the Malfoy's yard disappeared was James's face. He looked grave, sad. It shook me. James potter, showing emotion? Blasphemy!

After the pull behind my bellybutton I forgot all about James. I smiled as we landed in the busy bar. I nodded at tom as we passed by the counter. When we got to the wall of stone I tapped away with my wand, giggling.

"What's your problem?" Penelope asked, giving me a strange look.

"I'm having fun! I'm 17, able to do magic out of school!" I nearly shouted. She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always act so uptight when we're at school? But when we're home, you're the most exuberant person alive?" she asked me seriously.

"Because, I'm a Slytherin. We don't goof off. We do the work and be done with it. Plus I'm head girl now, I've got responsibilities. But when I'm home…." I hesitated. "I'm the real me, I'm Arabella." I said simply. My sister looked at me like I grew another head.

"Why live up to a standard you don't believe in?" I opened my mouth to protest. But she held up a hand to stop me. "I know you hate the idea of houses, I've heard to rant about it to your owl." I saw the disgust slowly creep into her eyes but she said no more. Her one simple question and the tone of her voice shocked me into silence. We didn't speak the rest of the night.

* * *

**this was only the first chapter. more soon... i am posting pictures of all the characters on my Devient Art account. and i want to do IDs as well. so far i have Arabella's picture up. im working on the other ones. my account: guyswhosparkle**


	2. Chapter 2

I had to blink a few times to keep myself awake as we drove to Kings cross. I had stayed up all night worrying and making sure I packed everything. Mother had finally came up and promised she would send anything I forgot. So I had only gotten about 3 hours sleep. You might be asking yourself, how is my mother driving? Well, you probably thought my mum was the witch? Nope, she's the muggle. My dad is the wizard in our family, he's overseas though. Helping out with a problem in America.

So we were driving along when out of nowhere an owl is perched on the car mirror. "Mum! Stop the car!" I shouted. We skidded to a stop and I rolled down the window. The brown barn owl flew in and landed on my lap. A small piece of parchment was rolled around its leg. My mother and sister stared as I took it off and the owl flew off again.

"It's addressed to you Arabella!" Penelope practically screamed. And so it was. The handwriting wasn't familiar to me, but no one needed to know that. I looked up at my mother, who looked a bit worried.

"Its just Jane mum, nothing to worry about. Come one, we have to get a move on, we'll be late." she smiled at me and started up the car. Penelope looked at me apprehensively but said nothing. I turned my attention back to my letter.

I turned slightly, so the note couldn't be read over my shoulder. It said:

_**Arabella, you might find it quite odd that I'm writing to you. As far as I know, you've never even seen me, let alone talk to me. But to the importance of this letter; my son, James, received a letter last month stating that he is no longer in Gryffindor house. He has been transferred into Slytherin. I don't know why, and as far as I know, that has never happened before. But the things I've seen in my life lead to believe it's not a joke. He's very torn up about it and if he ever finds out that I've written to you, he'll have my head. I have sent this to you because I request a very personal favor. James has told me that you are a Metamorphmagus. It is my request that you shift into someone unrecognizable and follow my son. He has done something to remove his house status. Your cousin, Severus, was a brave man. I am hoping the gene has been passed on. If you accept my request, please send me an owl tomorrow morning. Do so as well if you don't wish to help me. But know this; the life of my son could be in your hands. My wife and I agree we need your help. I wish you well, Arabella.**_

_**~Harry Potter.**_

My mind began to spin. Harry potter? Send me a letter? Is this why James looked so crushed that day I picked up Penelope?

"What she want?" Penelope asked. I shut the letter quickly and stuck in my robes.

"Nothing!" I squeaked. I was NOT going to help James in anyway. It's not my fault he did something stupid. I sighed, but _the Harry potter?_ You know what? I'll spy on him on the train, if he seems interesting enough I could give it a try.

When we reached 9 ¾ mum went to talk to some of the other muggle parents and Penelope ran off to find Scorpius I assume. I smiled at people as I walked passed them. I had to be one of the last ones on the train because I was head girl of Slytherin.

"Guess who?" asked an irritating voice. I sighed, "James." I turned. He was standing in his robes already. Something caught the corner of my eye and I saw his father, Harry Potter, trying to not look at me. Oh geeshh. I could see that James was wearing Slytherin robes, and I know he came over here to see if it would faze me.

"If you came over here to tell me about your house switch, I already know." I smirked. His eyes widened and then narrowed.

"I bet you learned some tricks from your old cousin Severus huh? Legemancy I assume?" he sneered at me. My face flushed and my hair grew longer and went from aqua to fire engine red. His eyes seemed to grow wide again and he took a step back, but not before I could pull out my wand. My silent spell hit him in the nose and it swelled to 5 times its normal size.

"you know, just as well as I that my cousin was _murdered, yes murdered_, before I was even born James Potter!" my voice raising in volume, "and I only know because I am head girl you dumb prat!" I practically screamed. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and James. He was clutching his blown up nose, and I was desperately trying to get my hair under control. Leaving him there to deal with his nose himself, I turned around and stormed to toward the train. I caught Harry Potter's eye as I did so. His face was apologetic and I glared at him. Walking past him I whispered

"I will send you an owl tomorrow if I haven't changed my mind." I said still glaring at him. His head nodded slightly and I knew right then that I was going to take harry potter up on his request. But only, ONLY, because I am sick of James Potter thinking he can one up me. Whatever it is that he did, I'm going to spend this year finding out about it.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting onto the train I needed to speak to the prefects. So as I headed over to their compartments, my best friend, Jane found me walking by.

"Arabella?" I turned, immediately wishing I didnt. Jane and I haven't spoken since the last day of school last year. She accused me of stealing her boyfriend, which isnt true, and she stopped talking to me. My eyes turned a stony gray and I scowled at her.

She blushed and tried to smile.

"im too busy for this right now Jane. If our friendship can ever be repaired, it can be done so over breakfast tomorrow." I replied and turned on her shocked face. No one else bugged me on the way.

As I reached the prefects compartments, I forgot that Penelope was a prefect, she was sitting next to Scorpius. I smiled and waved at them then addressed all of the prefects from all the houses. I had no idea who the head boy was, and he wasn't here.

"ok, so those prefects who aren't new, you already know the rules, nothings changed. So if you have no questions, you can go hang out with your friends." not surprisingly, they all left. I explained the rules to all the new prefects and thankfully none of them had questions. "OK, you guys can leave too, or stay here." I left and went to find a compartment of my own.

It wasn't until I sat down next to Allbus that I remembered I was supposed to come up with a disguise to follow James in. ok, so my favorite hair was long, shoulder length and aqua blue. I was tall and slender with a pale face and upturned nose. My eyes were usually a deep magenta color and I had a small mouth. So, now that you know my exact description, what should I do for a disguise?

I figured I'd go with something I would never do other wise. I hate curly hair, so I went with a deep brown bob that had such tight ringlets that I looked like a Temple wannabe. I shrunk a bout 5 inches. My eyes changed to light green and Albus, Penelope, and Scorpius helped me to come up with different noses and mouths and stuff. (I told them that I wanted to see if I could become a totally different person in short time)

now that I resembled none of my old self, aside from my voice, I left the cabin claiming to be going to the food cart. I found James sitting alone. I had my backpack, and I opened his compartment. "hey, um, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." I said in a slightly higher voice. He looked up at me and nodded, barley looking at me. "thanks"

it was silent for a while and though it nearly killed me to do it, I tried to struck up a conversation with James. "so, you're in slytherin? Me too. I'm a third year." I pretend to be, I figured pretending to be a 7th year wasn't very smart. He signed.

"no, im not in slytherin- ugh well I guess I am. And hi, im a 7th year." he grimaced. I snickered a little.


End file.
